


Little creatures

by Purpledragon13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fire, Hellspawn, M/M, Mpreg, sorta Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon13/pseuds/Purpledragon13
Summary: Hastur and Ligur have a little hellspawn on the way. A good hunt and a raging fire is always good for babies, babies from hell at least.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Little creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinScrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/gifts).



> Hey so i know this might not be the best, but ya know, i enjoyed writing it. Cured my writing block as well! Hope you like it Sin

Hidden away in a small cabin surrounded by woodland, was a strange pair of demons waiting on the arrival of a special little hell spawn. The two demons tended to sleep through the day and relish in the cold night air when they were awake.

“Morning my love, how are you?” Ligur, who was fairly ‘normal’ looking for a demon apart from the most beautiful colour changing that looked slightly out of place on a demon, turned to his partner, Hastur.

Hastur looked very different to Ligur, he was tall and currently sporting a very prominent baby bump. The demon had long white hair that he had grown out during his pregnancy, and quite the opposite to his partner, Hastur’s eyes were a charcoal black, seemingly endless.

“Your bloody child been kickin’ me every minute I tried to sleep” Hastur said “Ah they have gotten your feistiness then” Hastur then kicked Ligur, further proving his point. Ligur laid his hand on the bump that held his child, with such gentleness as if he were afraid to hurt it.

“This really happening ain’t it Hast”. When demons fell from heaven, they were all told they would never love again. Emotionless creatures lost without God’s love. It had taken a long time for Ligur and Hastur to realise that love wasn’t something that belonged to God, it belonged to whoever wanted it.

“That it is, our spawn will be a mighty demon, best hells ever seen” Ligur’s face split into a wide grin, showing off sharp canines. “That they will pet, that they will” the two demons fell into silence once again, Hastur carving a small figure in the shape of something no human eye has ever seen, as Ligur rubbed his shoulders.

“It’s a wonderful night out pet, wonderin’ if ya want to go down to the lake?” Ligur asked as he stared out the darkened window. “Sounds good, you can have a nice hunt while we walk as well” Hastur got out of the bed

Walking through the demons house was like trying to walk through a mine field, if you weren’t accustomed to it, if you didn’t know all the little tricks to it, you would find yourself falling into places you didn’t even know were there. Hastur and Ligur of course, knew the place like the back of their hands and had no trouble jumping through the piles of trash and blankets in the dimly lit hallway, and soon they were at the front door, slipping on their favourite coat, and walking out into the cold night air.

Demons had a disturbing ability to walk absolutely silently, no matter how heavy their footsteps, or how large their feet, not a sound would be heard. Ligur however, liked to make noise while he hunted, he loved seeing the fear in an animal’s eyes when he crept up on them, snapping twigs under his feet. The most wonderful part was when he ran after them, always catching the little beasts by the neck shattering them in the process. The hunt always gave he a sick sort of thrill, no matter how many times he did it.

Hastur lit their way through their forest with orange light, from a dancing flame in his hand. Their little demon spawn always seemed to squirm in delight when Hastur lit a flame, it gave the demon a sense of pride of his spawn being so thrilled by something so dangerous before they we even born! Ah yes, their child would be a mighty one.

The demons arrived at the lake Ligur’s arms full of dead deer. Hastur threw his fire to the ground, it didn’t spread much, he didn’t want it too… yet.

Ligur came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Hastur had missed this, he couldn’t remember how long Ligur had been gone… dead, but it had been far too long in his opinion. Bastard Crowley. That didn’t matter anymore though, Ligur was back and now they had a perfect hell spawn on the way.

“Want to go for a swim pet?” “Always”. Hastur always rejoiced in being in water, preferably lakes, river and especially swamps. The animals always seemed to swarm him, bring up fuzzy memories of a beautiful green garden with crystal like waters, animals of all colours dancing round his feet. However, Hastur always pushed these memories out, opting to ignore the pain that came with them.

Still, Hastur always liked a good swim in the darkness of the night, Ligur while not having such a close connection to the water like his mate, always liked the joy it brought the white-haired demon. So, they wadded out and just like always, little creatures came from every little nook and cranny of the pitch-black lake almost as if they were welcoming an old friend.

“They’re always so thrilled to see you pet” Ligur said as he stroked a black and white fish with spiked fins, “Aye, they are Lig, always nippin at my feet as well” a small chuckle escaped Hastur as the little fish under Ligur’s hand swam out to his fingers “I wonder why they love you so much”

“Do you want to see something deadly?” Hastur quickly changed the subject “I always do pet” an evil expression flashed across Hastur’s face as he let the fire he had left on the shore, free from his control. Practically cackling as they watched the orange flames destroy all in its way, dancing its dance of destruction.

Unspoken conversations between the two were a common occurrence, when you have been with someone as long as Hastur and Ligur had been talking was more of a habit than a necessity so when a small warmth came from the normally cold-blooded demon’s stomach, as if the hell spawn were making its own little fire, no words were spoken. Only wide grins were shared between the demons as the fire became larger and brighter, both Hastur’s and the little creature within him.

The pair continued to swim across the lake, the fire behind them and their army of beings around them, till they reached the shore again. They tore apart the deer Ligur had caught, finally falling to rest on dirtied grass by the lake.

Gripping onto each other like the other was going to disappear, a glow of a soft, warm love that was seen so rarely between demons, flowed through the two. The sun was starting to rise when Ligur turned to Hastur, his eyes a colour only Hastur could ever see “I can’t wait for our little monster, pet” “Neither can I Lig, neither can I”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you liked this little mess, i sure did. Stay happy, healthy and know you are loved!


End file.
